


Aspectabund

by rannadylin



Series: Watcher Violet [13]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Strained Relationships, betrothal, orlans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/pseuds/rannadylin
Summary: Violet finds a friend in one of her future sisters-in-law just when her relationship with her betrothed is growing harder to bear.





	Aspectabund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).

> Requested by Bazylia from the unusual words prompt list:  
"aspectabund" - letting emotion show easily through the face or eyes
> 
> Violet's betrothal is near the breaking point here, set in the timeline shortly before she confronts Anselm and calls it off.

“Violet? Is everything all right?”

Violet stirs herself to respond, caught amidst a sea of thoughts like a moat between her soul and the crowd of people milling about in the Coatl parlor. She catches a glimpse of her own face in a mirror at the corner of the room, as she turns to assure Evine that, yes, of course, nothing is wrong -- but the mirror suggests otherwise. She swallows against the tide of tears and wills her smile to reach her eyes. It has a fair ways to go: past the hours of a gala draining what energy remained after the school day; past the expectations, the demands, of her betrothed, who has only minutes ago finally left her to herself, away from his proud gaze; past even the discomfort of a dress and shoes reserved for such grueling but necessary occasions. 

Evine’s gaze is shrewd: Violet considers that she may not have schooled her expression sufficiently. But Evine’s voice is kind -- the kindest, Violet thinks, of the Coatl sisters, and that’s a blessing in a woman soon to be her sister-in-law twice over, marrying her brother Corbus sometime before Violet will marry Evine’s brother Anselm. “Come sit with me,” Evine demands, and will not be refused, leading Violet to a quieter corner. 

They have little to talk of, honestly; but Evine has already said all that really mattered. The mirror, next time Violet glimpses it, shows contentment.


End file.
